Der Riese
Der Riese (German for The Giant) is the fourth map in the Zombies game mode. It is the final Zombies map in Call of Duty: World at War. It is set in Group 935's main base of operations known as Waffenfabrik Der Riese, in Lower Silesia near Breslau, Germany (now Wrocław in Poland), and was the debut of the teleporters and the Pack-a-Punch Machine, a machine that for 5000 points allows players to upgrade their weapon. It was released in Map Pack 3 along with three multiplayer maps, on August 6, 2009. It was then released for iOS on September 30, 2010, before being released alongside Nacht der Untoten, Verrückt and Shi No Numa as part of the Prestige and Hardened editions of Call of Duty: Black Ops on November 9, 2010. It was later released in the Rezurrection map pack. In addition, the map was remade as a new map called The Giant as part of Black Ops III's special Collector Editions, and is accessible to Season Pass holders. Overview The Ultimis crew returns to the Der Riese facility from the Rising Sun facility in 1945. With his diary, Richtofen plans to use the teleporter to return to the moon and confront Samantha, a little girl who is in the M.P.D., who Richtofen knew from his past. Upon arriving, they must face limitless hordes of the undead as they continue their journey. Call of Duty: World at War Rooms Starting Room/Mainframe Der Riese is set in a secret Nazi Factory in Germany. It has several rooms within it. The starting room is just outside the factory itself. There are four barricades against the zombies, two at either side of the Mainframe, one to the side of the power generator, and one down a staircase. There are two doors that leave the starting room and cost 750 points to lead to the right or left factory rooms. Weapons Available: *Gewehr 43 - 600 points *Kar98k - 200 points Other: *Pack-a-Punch Machine - 5000 points per use, locked until power is turned on and all three Teleporters are linked. *Radio - Beside a barrel under a ledge near the entrance to the staircase barricade. *Mainframe - used to connect the Teleporters, all of them lead here. Right Factory Room After opening the door on the right there is a door to the right hallway that costs 1000 points. There is a railing above which zombies can jump down from, and two barricades from which zombies can break through. There are are two doors here, one that will open when the power is turned on, connecting this room to the Mystery Box spawning room; and one that will, when purchased, grant the players access to the Right Hallway. Weapons Available: *Double-Barreled Shotgun - 1200 points Right Hallway (Automobile Garage) After opening the door in the Right Factory Room, players come in here. Here there is a staircase leading to the next room blocked by debris costing 1000 points to move. There are two zombie barricades located in here, as well as an Electroshock Defense Trap. Weapons Available: *Thompson - 1200 points *Monkey Bomb - in the furnace, only there after Fly Trap is activated (Not Acquirable) Perk Machines: *Mule Kick (Black Ops only) - 4000 points Other: *Mystery Box spawn at the far wall adjacent to the furnace Left Factory Room After opening the door on the left, there are two barricades and a door leading to the left hallway that costs 1000 points to open. There is also a door that will open when the electricity is turned on, connecting this room to the Mystery Box spawning room. Weapons Available: *M1A1 Carbine - 600 points Other: *Fly Trap *Teddy Bear - In a window up high, only there if the Fly Trap is activated Left Hallway (Animal Testing Lab) After opening the door in the left factory room, the player will come to this hallway. It contains the M1897 Trench Gun and three barricades. There is a staircase leading to clearable debris that costs 1000 points to open and will grant access to the next room. Weapons Available: *M1897 Trench Gun - 1500 points Other: *Mystery Box spawn across the M1897 Trench Gun *Teddy Bear with Juggernog and C-3000 b1at-ch35, in a cage near to the right of the M1897 Trench Gun (only there if the Fly Trap is activated) *Spinal Cord - two of them are sitting across from each other on a desk and on top of some shelves used to activate the secret song, Beauty of Annihilation. *Radio - Above door to the right of the Mystery Box spawn Easter Eggs: *Fly Trap: Directly outside of the main entrance to the lab. Upon firing behind the fence with a medium/long-range Pack-a-Punched weapon, Samantha exclaims that she wants to play a game, choosing the game hide-and-seek. Two Teddy Bears and a Monkey Bomb can be found around the map. When one finds all the objects, she will shriek that the player has won. Teleporter A Room (Generator room) In the left hallway is a locked door that costs 1250 points to open that leads to the Teleporter A room. It contains the first of three teleporters. There are also two barricades in here. Weapons Available: *MP40 - 1000 points Other: *Mystery Box spawn in front of the Teleporter *Radio - On the lower level in the furnace near the right staircase. Teleporter B Room (Chemical testing room) After opening the locked door that costs 750 points in the Right Balcony, the player(s) will enter a room containing yet another teleporter. It contains two barricades. Weapons Available: *Type 100 - 1000 points Other: *Mystery Box spawn on the balcony *Spinal Cord - on a desk beside the barricade in the side room used to activate the secret song, Beauty of Annihilation. *Radio - Activated by hitting the "Use" button when aiming at one of the ladders with a body floating on it Mystery Box Spawning Room/Courtyard After opening either box barricade in either hallways, the player appears on a balcony and a section just outside the factory. If the player jumps off the roof, they will come across the Mystery Box, sitting next to the power generator. There are doors leading to Teleporter Room C and Teleporter Room B. When the power is turned on, a bridge lowers connecting the two balconies and the room connects with the left and right factory rooms. There are multiple barricades in this area. Weapons Available: *FG42 - 1500 points *Bouncing Betties - 1000 points Perk Machines: *Double Tap Root Beer - 2000 points *Juggernog - 2500 points *Speed Cola - 3000 points Other: *Radio - On a tipped filing cabinet left of the door to Z-B *Power Switch behind the Generator *Mystery Box spawn in front of Generator Teleporter C Room (Main factory area) After opening the door that costs 1250 points in the Mystery Box spawning room, it leads to a building in the factory. Inside the building, the final teleporter lies. There is also a set of stairs where a barricade is blocking zombies approaching from a cave. There is a balcony outside and is used to fire down on zombies approaching the building. The balcony is also a good spot to hold out at, as all zombies can come in from one direction and the height offers the players a good view on how many zombies are moving in. Weapons Available: *STG-44 - 1200 points *Bowie Knife - 3000 points Perk Machines: *Quick Revive - 1500 points Other: *Mystery Box spawn at the end of the catwalk above the Bowie Knife *Two radios are in here, one on a shelf in front of the staircase and the other at the end of the underground alley. Easter Eggs: *When the player has Monkey Bombs, they can throw them into the furnace with the special grenade button. This will prompt Samantha to say, "Why are you so cruel to Mister Monkey? Mister Monkey just wanted to play!" Following this, the likeliness of a power-up drop increases dramatically. Call of Duty: Black Ops Der Riese returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops with improved graphics and the ability to acquire Cold War weapons from the Mystery Box. The Call of Duty: World at War weapons that can be bought off the wall are still available, however. It was at first an exclusive for those who had the Hardened and Prestige edition but it was later released in the Rezurrection map pack on August 23, 2011 for the Xbox 360, and September 22, 2011 for the PlayStation 3 and PC. The Wunderwaffe DG-2 becomes gold when Pack-a-Punched. Factory rezurrection BO.png|In Zombie Labs. File:Der Riese Zombies BO.jpg|Der Riese with upgraded graphics, as seen in Black Ops. File:Der_Riese_Loading_Screen.png|Der Riese Black Ops loading screen. DerRiese.jpg|The starting room. Weapons Mystery Box weapons Perks Power This is the second map to feature power, the first map being Verrückt. Power is needed to activate the Teleporters and to turn on the Perk-a-Cola machines. It will also lower the bridge leading from Double Tap Root Beer to Juggernog and vice versa, allowing for easy access. There are also electric traps players can activate for 1000 points. Teleporters Linking the teleporters requires power. To link, the player has to hold down the action button and a 30 second timer will appear. The players have to run to the Mainframe, which is at the spawn, and hold the action button down on top of the mainframe. Doing this will cause the Pack-a-Punch Machine's doors to lower slightly depending on how many teleporters have been linked, and a power-up will appear. After linking a teleporter, the player can now teleport directly to the mainframe, with each teleport costing 1500 points. Teleporting can sometimes give random power-ups, but past round 25, the player will stop getting power-ups as frequently, and sometimes Hellhounds will spawn in, with a maximum of eight Hellhounds at one time. The teleporters can also be used as a trap, as zombies die upon their activation. There is a delay between using the teleporters as they need to recharge. Hellhounds Returning from Shi No Numa, Hellhound rounds will happen every four to five rounds, with a descending guitar riff, the map turning foggy and as the first Hellhound spawns, the Demonic Announcer will say "Fetch me their souls!". They walk around the map, either with a limp or in a wolf hunting fashion until they spot players, at which point they will ignite (if they are flaming Hellhounds) and attack. Monkey Bombs will not work on Hellhounds, although the explosion can still damage them. During a Hellhound round, the last Hellhound will drop a Max Ammo power-up. After the third Hellhound round, they will start spawning with the zombies, without the Max Ammo power-up. Also, if one repeatedly uses the teleporters, Samantha will occasionally say something and then up to eight Hellhounds will spawn in. After the fourth hellhound round, their health will stop increasing, meaning that two Bowie Knife slashes will always kill a Hellhound. Power-Ups All of the power-ups from the earlier Zombies maps appear in this map, along with Carpenter, which makes its debut on this map. *''Max Ammo'' (an ammo box) - Gives all players full ammo for all guns and grenades. Note that this will not refill the player's current magazine, or the player's Bouncing Betties. *''Nuke'' (a nuclear bomb) - Kills all of the zombies on the map. Note that there is a delay between picking up the Nuke and the zombies dying. Also gives every player 400 points. *''Insta-Kill'' (a skull) - Guarantees one hit kills from all weapons for 30 seconds. The player will receive 110 points per kill (100 and 10, separately). If a Zombie has 150 health or less during the Insta-Kill and the zombie is knifed, the player will receive the standard 130 points, as if there was no Insta-Kill. *''Double Points'' (an "x2") - Doubles all points given to the players for 30 seconds. Also, if somebody gets a nuke during Double Points, each player would receive 800 points instead of 400. Same as doubling the points for Carpenter and Insta-Kill *''Carpenter'' (a hammer) - Rebuilds all barricades on the map after a two second delay and awards 200 points to all players. * In addition, if the player teleports or a teleporter pad is linked to the mainframe, a random power-up will spawn in the starting area. Note that after several uses, this will no longer spawn power-ups. Max Ammo.jpg|The Max Ammo power-up Nuke!.jpg|The Nuke power-up Double Points.jpg|The Double Points power-up Insta-Kill.jpg|The Insta-Kill power-up Carpenter.jpg|The Carpenter power-up Easter Eggs Fly Trap *With a Pack-a-Punched weapon, the player must shoot a panel down an alleyway near the mainframe and animal test laboratories (or throw a grenade while holding an upgraded weapon). After this, eight objects will fly out in a ring, then spread across the map. They can then be found in three set locations: **A Teddy Bear holding a Bowie Knife - found above M1A1 Carbine on a window high up the building **Another Teddy Bear holding a Juggernog bottle and C-3000 b1atch35 (an upgraded M1911) - found in a cage next to the M1897 Trench Gun **A Monkey Bomb holding a Stielhandgranate and a Molotov Cocktail - found in the furnace near Thompson ***The player must shoot these items (the weapon does not have to be upgraded). Every time an item is found, as well as when initiating the easter egg, Samantha Maxis will speak to the player. When shooting the panel, she will giggle and say "I want to play a game... let's play, hide and seek!". After finding the first item (in no particular order), she says "Yay, you found one!". On the second item, she says "Wow, you found another one!", and after the last item she says "You win... GAME OVER!". All of these she says in a sweet and excited tone, except for the last one, where she sounds angry. * To find the musical Easter egg the player needs to press the action button on the three green glowing jars that appear to have spines in them. Two of the jars are in the animal testing lab, and the third one is near Teleporter B, in a side room. The song is "Beauty of Annihilation". There is no specific order in which these need to be done. * There is a readable message inside an air conditioning unit on the lower side of the bridge that lowers with the power. It is viewable by looking through a crack in the unit with a PTRS-41's scope. It reads: "In the event of any critical failure, the player is instructed to take his cyanide tablet that's included in his field operations kit. In the event that the player has misplaced his, there are several methods that will accomplish the same task. For example, the test..." (end of page), which refers to the teleportation tests that Ludvig Maxis performed while at Der Riese. *Another book can be seen outside of the map. It appears to have the page prior to this page. It reads: "It is the responsibility of absolute secrecy. No one is to know what you do, where you work, our research has uncovered, or what our purpose will be. You will have no further contact with your governments, or with your families. Your decision to fully dedicate your lives to Group 935 is absolute. Attached is your field operations manual which will direct you should our mission get compromised. We cannot afford to let this power fall into the wrong hands, and therefore the field operations manual should be considered your bible. Make your preparations now. A new dawn is beginning for mankind. Dr. L. Maxis". This message can also be heard on a radio transmission located in Der Riese. * Opening the door to the right from where the player spawns, by the Double-Barreled Shotgun, looking down, the player should see some wood panels. A few panels will be broken and inside there is a note (Best read when playing solo mission, and leave a crawler). The message reads: "...is produced by bombarding an Americium-243 nucleus with a Calcium 48 nucleus. It then decays (writing is blurred)... after further decay a metastable isotope is formed. This leads us to believe that transference of matter is indeed possible, and even the re-animation of b... (faded, but it is presumed to be bodies)" * In the Thompson Room, there is a brick that will sink into the ground and revealing a note if pressed and holding the use button while looking at it (it's a small, differently colored brick at the end of the big pile of rubble underneath the Thompson). The note reads: "side effects of using 115. The power is undeniable but who can use such weapons without themselves turning..." (end of note) See video here *In the Z-B Teleporter room, there is a torn note which translates "The bees disappeared from Ludwigsdorf." *At the Mystery Box location near the M1897 Trench Gun, there is a sign which has 3 bullet points. The first one reads "Did not resist in Paris". It is unknown what the other two say. This may be connected with the Paris photo noted below. *At the M1897 Trench Gun Mystery Box spawn, behind the Mystery Box is a board, with lots of torn notes and pictures. There is a picture of a zombie in front of the Eiffel Tower in France. There is also a picture of a Hellhound. Another picture shows a horde of zombies, presumably escaping from Der Riese. *In the Z-C Teleporter room there is a board with "die glocke ist jetzt Mobile" (translated to "the bell is now mobile") pinned on the upper left, and "folgen Sie dem Gesamtplan" (translated to "follow the entire plan") pinned on the bottom right. The first sentence features a misspelling, as it should say "die glocke ist jetzt Mobil", without the E at the end. *At the top of the stairs near the furnace, if one has no background noise, and listens very closely, they can hear Samantha crying. *If the player stands near the Juggernog Perk-a-Cola machine, the sound of children singing a nursery rhyme can be heard sometimes, coming from the courtyard next to them. This is also heard on other Zombies maps. *On Z-C Teleporter and Animal Test Laboratory (Z-A) There are boards with images of Zombies maps. *Near the door that takes a player into the Animal Testing Lab, if one looks to the left of the barrier, on the wall, they can see the initials "J.D". *Behind the teleporter in the starting room is the fly trap pillars with a Bowie Knife stuck in the ground, an empty bottle of Juggernog, a Pack-a-Punched M1911, two Teddy Bears and a Monkey Bomb. These are linked to the Fly Trap Easter egg, as the Teddy in the cage holds the Pack-a-Punched M1911 and the Juggernog bottle, the one on the roof holds a Bowie Knife and the Monkey Bomb is in the furnace in the Thompson room. *If the player goes prone directly in front of any of the Perk-a-Cola machines, their point counter will go up by 25 points. This is the only way the point counter can end in a "5". Illuminati Codes The Illuminati Codes are codes can be found in various areas in Der Riese, all written on wooden boards. There are four Illuminati Codes. *Board 1 - Living Dead *Board 2 - Edward is Alive *Board 3 - Treyarch *Board 4 - To the community, the fans, and our families. Thank You. We Shall Return. Features *The Monkey Bomb is a new wonder weapon. It is a Cymbal-Banging Monkey Toy that has what appears to be dynamite attached to its back. It is used by pressing the secondary grenade bumper, and takes longer to prime than a grenade. *Perk-a-Cola machines and Electro-Shock Defenses return. *The Pack-a-Punch machine, which can upgrade weapons, is featured in the map. When upgraded, weapons will receive a damage and fire rate boost, along with any special bonuses exclusive to that weapon. The upgraded weapon has a new chrome finish with engravings on the sides. *The Bowie Knife is a new melee weapon costing 3000 points, replacing the player's Knife. It is a one-hit-kill weapon until the end of round 10. *Teleporters are also a new feature. In order to activate them, a player must go to one Teleporter, activate it, then quickly link it to the mainframe. The players have a stopwatch at the top right corner of the screen that indicates how much time is left to link it to the mainframe. If the players succeed, the players can teleport from activated pads to the mainframe. *To use the Perk-a-Cola machines, the power must once again be re-activated, like in Verrückt. *On the pause screen, a map of the level will appear, unlike the previous maps. *Zombies can now climb certain ledges and fences, as well as being able to jump down from them. *The Mystery Box is once again pointed at by a trail of light from the sky. This time, however, the light is blue and comparatively harder to spot, let alone tell where the box is. Also due to the higher buildings and close box respawn areas, the Mystery Box may be hard to pin-point to unseasoned players. Achievements/Trophies Elevate Your Senses (25 / Bronze Trophy ) - Activate the Fly Trap. Locksmith (25 / Bronze Trophy ) - Open all the doors in the map in one game. 40 Knives (25 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 40 zombies using the Bowie Knife in one game. Der Electrician (25 / Bronze Trophy ) - Link all of the teleport pads before round 7. Frequent Flyer (25 / Bronze Trophy ) - Use a Teleporter 8 times in one game. Wacker Packer (25 / Bronze Trophy ) - Upgrade any weapon using the Pack-a-Punch Machine. The Might of the Monkey (25 / Bronze Trophy ) - Use the Monkey Bomb. Perkaholics Anonymous (25 / Silver Trophy ) - Survive until Round 20 without buying a single perk. Acquire Waffle Weapons (25 / Silver Trophy ) - Obtain the Ray Gun, Wunderwaffe DG-2 and the Monkey Bomb at the same time. Pack Addict (25 / Silver Trophy ) - Upgrade 5 weapons at the Pack-a-Punch Machine in one game. Quotes Radio Messages Trivia Gallery Der Riese Steam badge BO3.jpg|The Der Riese badge collectable on the Steam version of Call of Duty: Black Ops III Videos Der riese easter eggs What people missed|Video showing some easter eggs. Call of Duty World at War Der Riese Pack a Punch upgrades Black ops zombies Der Riese - Easter eggs Hidden song Upgraded perks Der Riese Fly Trap Mystery|Fly Trap Trailer References Category:Call of Duty: World at War Zombies Maps Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies Maps